


Permission

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers
Genre: Death of an OC, Some crap I came up with one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli





	Permission

He held the pendant in his palm, his optics full of longing and sorrow. He should've been more strict and not give up. He should've taken him and run for the base before it was too late. He should have! He should have...

_"Fallstaff!" the mech shouted as he saw how his comrade's leg blew up. He dashed towards him as the other screamed in pain. "Fallstaff... Hang in there, buddy. We've got this. Everything's gonna be alright", Winggate tried to calm his friend. But Fallstaff didn't register anything the commander said, his vision filled with warnings; Energon level plummeting, nervous system damaged on left side of his body, missing a limb..._

_Winggate scanned the surroundings to spot a safe enough place to drag the quickly fading mech. Once under a collapsed roof that was supported with thick pillars, the white mech cradled Fallstaff and tried to stop the Energon from leaking out of the joint that not too long ago was accompanied by a leg._

_Those damn brutes..._

_A choked intake got Winggate's attention back to Fallstaff. Apparently the shockwave was fatal internally, too. "Hang in there, bud", Winggate repeated, though not so collectedly this time. "Where are the fragging medics?" he growled, his voice cracking._

_"C... c-comman... der..."_

_"Fallstaff, don't you dare to let go. I am your commander and you do what I tell you. And what I tell you now is that you do not let go", the white mech spoke, his voice faltering. The dark purple mech chuckled weakly and a small trail of fresh Energon trickled down his cheek._

_"Yo... you're su... ch a... softy, Com... mander", the smaller mech whispered with his remaining strength and lifted his still functioning hand. Winggate took a firm hold of it and pressed it against his chest. "I... I'm a-asking for... per... permission t-to... go."_

_"..."_

_"Co... mmand... er", he pleaded, the bleeping of warnings echoing in the cramped space of their makeshift shelter._

_Before Fallstaff could say any more, his systems shut down and his spark gave off its final beat._

_Holding the limp body in his arms, Winggate kissed the crest of his dear friend. "Permission granted", he murmured, tears streaming down his scarred face._

_He got up and carried Fallstaff's dead body to the base and to the room where others that had fallen had been gathered for counting of losses. He took the pendant from his friend, keeping it safe until the end of war._

And longer.

Wearing the pendant – a small, silver poleaxe – Winggate reminded himself of the mistake he will not do ever again.


End file.
